jojos_bizarre_adventure_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathaniel Archer
Nathaniel Archer '(ナサニエル・アーチャー ''Nasanieru Āchā) is the main antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Archer's Journey. Under his alias of 'Nathan Sagittarius '(ネイサン・サジェタリウス Neisan Sajetariusu), he becomes an executive director of a secretive organization situated within one of its major branches at New York. Said to have died young during a biological research in a science facility situated in Norway and affected by the loss of his beloved wife, he enacted a plan to release a biological agent worldwide that would forcefully evolve humanity to their pinnacle, at the terrible cost that half of the world's population will fade due to its highly malignant nature. Appearance '''Physical Nathaniel is an adult man of above-average height that compliments his slender yet physically athletic body frame as a testament to his profound aptitude in hand-to-hand combat. His jet-black hair has been kept in a peculiar style that seems to suit Nathan's personal taste when it comes to hairstyles; mostly seen with the back neatly slicked along with a few strands acting as bangs of varying height, some covering his forehead for extra measure. To keep his identity and true nature a secret, he always sport a pair of dark shades. After a prototype of the pathogen he experimented on suddenly entered his body, Nathaniel barely aged, still looking in his late twenties to early thirties despite being over 48 years old. Casual Having a weird preference for colors he finds as suitable for the rich and luxurious, Nathan stays true to his word evident in the usual gear he wears. Empowered ... Personality Nathaniel has shown great desire to achieve perfection not just in his academic and extracurricular grades, but also in his perspective of humanity; citing them as adaptive yet vulnerable under extreme circumstances. That perfectionistic determination rendered him incapable of extending his circle of trust, limiting to his younger brother Trenton and three of his closest friends since kindergarten. After earning his degree and began working in Norway as a scientist, his drive for global biological perfection holds the purpose of the pathogen he's currently working on. After his own creation began infecting his body after the unexpected explosion that would've killed him, Nathaniel shifts into a condescending, megalomaniac, and psychopathic nature who cares little for anyone outside whom he placed great trust on. Even with his aggressive and narcissistic psychology, Nathaniel seemingly blends those characteristics underneath his stoic and apathetic facade, consistently showing off hubristic claims without losing his calm, and if he feels that arrogance of his own being has becoming a weakness, he'll eventually stop doing so, however this doesn't stop him from having murderous reactions whenever someone has notions of threatening or mocking him, usually ending with their bodies severely bloodied to their deaths by his Stand. The untimely demise of his wife triggered his philosophy that humanity is a crippled and imperfect race, susceptible to sickness and death. A structured mentality formed by his grievances forced him to go as far labelling the human race as Death's plaything and nothing else, instilling every ounce of fear into their weak minds thus pushing them to achieve scientific breakthroughs in hopes of keeping themselves away from the Reaper's cold grip. Powers & Abilities Infinity Infinity possesses a vast array of cosmic-related abilities that further the expansion of his Infinity Pathogen at a global scale. In combat, he can summon minuscule comets from outer space, rain down stars that induce an EMP wave upon dispersing into a shockwave, trap beings within a pocket galaxy of asteroids, and even rip a black hole across the fabric of reality. Nathaniel has access to some of his Stand's abilities without the need of manifesting him. The most common would be firing laser beams of pure cosmic energy from his eyes with terrifying precision. Infinity Pathogen-based Abilities Nathaniel has become infected by his own experiment during its initial observation, as a result, he has achieved a number of superhuman abilities that include; * Superhuman Strength: * Superhuman Speed: * Superhuman Durability: * Fluid Reflexes: * Healing Factor: However, the virus seems to avoid having his own heart infected as it follows a sort of basic instinct of steering clear of sensitive organs from its corruptible touch, such as his heart. A direct attack towards it will instantly cripple Nathan down to his knees, and continuous damage will result to imminent death. Cunning Mastery ... Scientific Knowledge ... Hand-to-Hand Combat ...Category:The Archer's Journey Category:Male Category:Main Antagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Stand User